Un collar que me hechizó
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Wanda recibe un presente de Anticosmo, un collar hechizado, surtirá efecto?, Podrá resistir la tentación que le causa éste?, pues con ese collar, ella quiere hacer algo más con él.
1. ¿Qué tiene Wanda?

_**Un collar que me hechizó**_

_**By Anticosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué tiene Wanda?**_

**Cosmo no sabía qué tenía Wanda, se estaba comportando muy raro…**

**Últimamente si él la quería abrazar, ella de inmediato lo empujaba y le decía "Quítate!" o "Suéltame", obviamente él se entristecía, pero nunca decía nada…sólo se quedaba observándola…era todo muy raro…**

**Un día (Ya que ya no eran padrinos mágicos debido a que tenían unas GEMELAS, ni yo me lo creo -) ella le dijo que les diera la leche a las niñas mientras ella preparaba su desayuno. Él estaba tan distraído con una mariposa que no hizo caso, ella le gritó de inmediato**

**-COSMO!!!**

**-Ah, qué?**

**-No me estás haciendo caso!**

**-Estaba ocupado**

**-En qué? En una estúpida mariposa?**

**-No es estúpida-Las niñas sólo se quedaban viendo, era la quinta o quizás sexta vez que sus papás se peleaban por alguna tontería**

**Después de un rato Wanda estaba tan enojada que dio un grito y salió volando por la ventana, Cosmo la siguió con interés olvidando por completo a las niñas. Ashley era la inteligente pero floja de las dos, Sharpay, la otra, era un poco despistada. Ni modo, Ashley tuvo que hacer el desayuno y se pusieron a comer…**

**Mientras tanto Cosmo le gritaba a Wanda que dejara de huir, pero ella no hacía caso.**

**-Wanda!-Le gritaba-Vuelve!!, perdóname!!**

**-Aléjate de mí no te…AHHHH!!!!!!-no pudo terminar ya que soltó un grito y se desmayó, Cosmo por suerte la detuvo**

**-Wanda! Wanda! Qué te sucede?! Qué tienes!? Por qué gritaste?!**

**Ella no se movió. Cosmo regresó a casa donde las dos miraban muy preocupado a su padre y más a su madre.**

**-Papá?**

**-Té pasó?**

**-Nada niñas, sólo que su mamá no responde**

**-Por qué?**

**-No lo sé…-Luego volteó a Wanda que sólo dijo**

**-Llévame con Anticosmo por favor**

**-Con Anticosmo?! POR QUÉ?!**

**-Él es mi esposo**

**-No YO SÍ LO SOY WANDA!!!, Estás conmigo**

**-No! Tú aléjate, sólo llévame con él por favor-Wanda actuaba muy extraño, hablaba dormida y su voz se oía muy quejumbrosa. Cosmo fijó la vista en un collar que traía, él no se la había dado…seguramente era ya de ella, je no había problema, pero ¿Entonces por qué el collar decía "Te Amo Wanda"?, ahora sí estaba muy enojado**

**-Wanda ¿Quién te dio ese collar?**

**-ya te dije que Anticosmo, él es mi esposo**

**-Y yo te digo que soy yo**

**-QUE NO, QUE ES ÉL**

**-Ya oíste a la dama, yo soy su esposo**

**-anticosmo?-Dijo Cosmo**

**-Anticosmo!-Dijo emocionada Wanda, Ahora sí Cosmo tenía que arreglar eso**

**-Si mi amor, ya estoy aquí, he venido por ti**

**-Bien, llévame ahora por favor, ah pero no olvides a mis hijas**

**-Si cielo, lo que digas, pero necesito que despiertes ya- Esto fue como una orden para Wanda, ya que de inmediato abrió los ojos y se levantó a abrazarlo**

**-Ya llegaste!**

**-Wanda, te exijo que me expliques esto-Dijo Cosmo muy enojado**

**-Oye, ¿No es él el que se casó con Antiwanda?**

**-Si es él preciosa**

**-Qué?!, yo no me casé con ella!, Tú sí Anticosmo!**

**-No no no, yo estoy casado con este bombón-Dijo besando a Wanda**

**-Aléjate de ella!-Dijo jalando a Wanda del brazo**

**-Auch! Eso dolió!-Anticosmo ahora estaba muy molesto**

**-Suéltala tú idiota, ahora por lastimarla vas a pagar**

**-Si tengo que pelear contigo para que Wanda me quiera otra vez que así sea- A esto Wanda se sintió muy extraña, se sentía mal por Cosmo, pero le emocionaba que pelearan dos tipos por ella**

**-Bien, Wanda, amor, vete con las niñas, esto va a ser un tanto feo**

**-De acuerdo, suerte amor**

**-Gracias y ahora tú, SUFRE!!!-Empezaron los golpes entonces**

**-Hola hijas**

**-Hola mami!-Dijo Sharpay, Ashley sólo se quedó viendo hacía el collar**

**-Mami, ¿Me prestas tu collar sólo un momento?**

**-Claro linda, pero tu padre me dijo que no me lo quitara**

**-Ese es el punto, préstamelo por favor**

**-de acuerdo linda, me lo quitaré-Dijo desabrochándose el collar, luego pareciera que ella salía de un hechizo, reaccionó diferente**

**-Ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué es esto?**

**-Te lo dio Anticosmo**

**-¿Anticosmo?, ¿Por qué?**

**-Tal vez tú sepas la respuesta ¿No?**

**-Ahh…**

**Ahí está el primer capítulo, el segundo está mucho mejor**

**Anticosmita Sharpay**


	2. Recuerdos y tentación

_**Un collar que me hechizó**_

_**By Anticosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**_

**Wanda empezó a recordar. Fue hace como dos meses, ella salió a comprar la comida cuando Anticosmo le ofreció pagar las cosas, ella accedió, pero le dijo que cuál iba a ser la condición, él le respondió que sólo tenía que usar ese collar, Wanda tenía las manos ocupadas con las cosas y le pidió que se lo pusiera él, Anticosmo le quitó el cabello que cubría su cuello y lo rozó con su nariz, dejándose llevar por su olor, Wanda pensó que tal vez fue mala idea, Anticosmo le abrochó el collar y luego la abrazó por la cintura, ella se sintió muy extraña y no supo por qué pero ella lo besó largamente con un beso de los "Lastimador pero gozador"Guácala-y de ahí se veían a escondidas detrás de Cosmo, hicieron el amor como sólo se ve en documentales - en el cuarto de Anticosmo, fueron como unas tres o cuatro veces.**

**La cuarta vez fue la mejor, Anticosmo sí sabía cómo-**

**Después de eso Anticosmo le dijo a Wanda que pronto volvería por ella, ya que no podían estar así todo el tiempo, ocultándose**

**-Wanda, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos**

**-Pero por qué?**

**-No importa, mira, te prometo que volveré por ti, esta vez para siempre**

**-Cuándo?**

**-Ya verás, tú sólo espera**

**-De acuerdo-Se besaron y ese día la llevó a su casa, pero se portaba muy mal con Cosmo**

**-Mamí…ya recordaste la respuesta?**

**-Qué' Ah sí, compermiso, voy a salvar a su verdadero padre**

**-Hurra!!- Gritaron las dos**

**-anticosmo-Le dijo con voz muy insinuante**

**-Si amor- Su mirada cambió al ver que ella tenía el collar en la mano**

**-Me mentiste, Cómo pudiste?**

**-Ah?- Dijo Cosmo- La engañaste?**

**-Si cariño, este collar tenía un hechizo**

**Cosmo cambió su mirada enojada a una furiosa y ahora sí golpeó a Anticosmo como nunca, hasta lo mandó al hospital**

**-Cosmo…me perdonas?**

**-Si Wanda, después de todo, no fue tu culpa**

**-Bien me alegra escuchar eso- Dijo jalando a Cosmo para besarlo muy fuerte, el pobre apenas podía respirar, pero se sentía muy feliz de saber que aún lo quería**

**Sus hijas sonrieron igual. Un rato después las acostaron ya, al irse a su cuarto, Wanda cerró la puerta**

**-Ahora sí, no puedes huir de mí, eres todo mío Cosmo**

**-Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que esa noche Wanda había puesto en práctica lo que aprendió con Anticosmo, esta vez, con Cosmo…Sería una violación a su privacidad si les dijera lo que pasó esa noche…así que no puedo decir más-.**

**Fin.**

**Bien, espero que les haya entretenido**

**Saludos cordiales, Anticosmita Sharpay**


End file.
